


Jogging

by exarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarchangel/pseuds/exarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel agrees to go jogging with Sam (I totally rock at descriptions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jogging

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really plan on this happening, but what can I say? I got bored. Hopefully I'll post some actual writing soon. I know that it's kinda stupid, but hey, nobody forced you to read it.  
> Check out my writing tumblr @writtenbyrachel, and my regular tumblr @ exarchangel

_How the hell had he let Sam talk him into going jogging?_ Gabriel did not do “jogging.” Jogging was for middle-aged divorcees and, well, _Sam._  
He sighed, straightening out the laces on his tennis shoes and standing up. Sam walked out a minute later in his typical shorts and tank top, making Gabe feel inadequate in his sweatpants and baggy shirt. Oh well. He was going to look stupid anyways.  
“Ready?” Sam asked enthusiastically as he filled up their water bottles,  
“As I’ll ever be.” Gabriel scoffed as he opened the door.  
It was probably 70° outside. Maybe shorts would have been a good idea.  
They walked for a block or two to loosen up the muscles before Sam actually started jogging. He went slow enough for Gabe to keep up, but fast enough that he was tired within minutes. They took a trail in the woods a block or so away from their apartment building. The trail was “nice and easy, only 2 miles.” As Sam had put it.  
They were maybe halfway through when the trail started getting rougher, with roots and rocks everywhere across the fading path. Within minutes, Gabriel had managed to trip over one and land on his ass, lacking all grace and dignity.  
“You alright?” Sam chuckled as he turned around. He stopped laughing when Gabe started shaking his head. “You okay?” He asked again, this time sounding genuinely concerned. “Can you stand? Walk?” he asked, looking down at Gabe almost too seriously, considering he’d just tripped over a damn rock. Gabe shook his head again, finally looking up to meet Sam’s eyes. He looked hurt, but mostly just very, very embarrassed. All he could think as he sat there like an idiot was _seriously, you can’t even go freakin’ JOGGING without fucking up?_ Sam kneeled down and reached his arms out and _OH HELL NO. Sam was NOT going to carry him back princess-style. Uh-uh. Not happening._ He reached out and grabbed onto one arm, trying to pull himself up, which resulted in him getting about a foot of the ground before falling down again painfully.  
Okay. Maybe Sam _WAS_ going to have to carry him back. _Awesome._ Sam bent down and scooped him up easily, and walked him all the way to the end of the trail. Thankfully, they hadn’t run into anybody yet. Apparently not too many people went jogging in the woods at 8 a.m. on a Saturday.  
“Which leg is it?” Sam asked, sitting them down on a bench for a minute.  
“Left” Gabe muttered dumbly.  
“If I hold you up from the left, do you think you can lean on me and hop on the right? If you can’t, I can carry you back, but I wasn’t sure if you wanted to…..”  
“Um, yeah. Try that I guess?” Gabe blushed as he reached his arm around Sam’s shoulder and was hoisted to his feet. Or, well, foot.  
They hobbled back awkwardly, and as soon as they were through the door, Sam laid him down, propped his leg up, and ran to get a bag of peas out of the freezer.  
“So maybe we don’t try jogging again for a while?” Gabe yawned and shifted his leg. He patted the bed next to him for Sam to lay down.  
“Guess not. Do you think it’s broken or anything? Should I take you to get x-rays?” He asked, readjusting the peas when they started to fall.  
“I don’t think so, no. Pretty sure it’s just a sprain. Maybe next time we can take a paved path, yeah?”  
Sam nodded his approval before curling up next to Gabriel, who was already starting to fall back asleep.  
FIN~


End file.
